I fell asleep at Twilight
by FloFlower1730
Summary: When Mary Alice Swan moves to the town of Forks and meets the mysterious Japer Hale, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Jasper is irresistible. DISCONTINUED!
1. A new home

I fell asleep at Twilight

Summary:When Mary Alice Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Japer Hale, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Jaser is irresistible. Up until now he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Alice is determined to uncover his dark secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.... the plot will be slightly different but yeah

"MARY! HURRY UP!" I rolled my eyes. My mom's new husband was an asshole towards mom knew that! But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't brake the two off. Because once seeing my dad's face after the divorce of him and mom I couldn't stand seeing my mother also like this. I didn't do anythng after his call I just stayed in the bathroom finishing myself for todaysflight to Forks where my father lived. Well I am Mary Alice Swan, 17 years old and... not even bigger than 4"9. I have short dark brown hair, that appears to be black and blue-gray eyes with a tinch of brownish-green.

I sang a song while showering. The song was called 'Last train home' and was from the Lost Prophets.

"_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
Mom told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take_"

"MARY!" I sighed went out of the shower and got dressed, blow dried my hair and put it into cute curls.I put up some thin black eyeliner andmy favourite lipgloss. I went into my step sisters' room putting on my brown ballerinas and looking at myself in her mirror. I liked how the tone of the yellow shirt I wore complemented my pale complexion and how the black skirt made it look awesome. I sighed."MARY IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN A SECON.." I was so annoyed that I yelled "SHUT THE F&%K UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" as I walked down.

"I can't wait 'till your gone you crazy little gnome!" He mombled to me while mom and I put my suitcases into the car. I death glared at him.

"Oh Jonathan please be nice to Ali!" said my mom to him

"Why should I be nice to her! She's the daughter of your dumbshi..." I interrupted him

"Chrlie is less dumbshit than you..., and by the way you just wait till he finds out the reason for my bruises!" He got still.

Cynthia was at school. I would'ved loved to say goodbye to er but Jonathan hates it that I'm freind with his daughter. Cynthia is my step sister, who's birthday is surprisinlgy the same day I was born. 10 th of December. I was born at 6:35 am and she was born 6:40 am In school we're called the twins that aren't related. I was really popular in school and didn't really want to leave my friends, Cynthia and mom- but I had to get away from Jonathan! So I moved to my dad Carlie who lived in the little rainy town Forks in Washington. It would such a different thing than my warm sunny house here In Phoenix.... but still.

We arrived at the airport of Phoenix and mom and I hugged as I checked in

"call whe something important happens and tell your fathre not to scare your future-boyfriends off.... that's my part!"I giggled kissed her on the cheek and went to go to the plane.I took out my birthday present from mom an iPod. I clicked on the shuffle function and listened to Funeral of a friend's 'Your Revolution is a joke' It was a short song but I loved it. I pulled ou my laptop, also a present by mom and played'The sims 2' While songs like Time and Time again by Papa Roach and 'To hell we'll ride' by the Lostrophets came on.

The plane landed, I got my stuff and went into the lobby of Port Angeles little airport and was greeted by half Forks that welcomed Chief Swans daughter. I went to my dad and hugged him. "Mary" He began but I interrupted him "Alice dad please" He chukeled.

"Allright Alice.... it's good your back"We hugged and I smiled at him "I think living with you is over a thousand times better than with Jonathan don't worry" He smiled

"And how is... he" I got angry and said

"an asshole... he hates me"

"As long as ou hate him to I don't see the problem."

"You're right dad... well let's go to my new home"I grinned at him.

We got into his cruiser and took off to Forks.

"You cut your hair didn't you sweetie?" He grinned

"Yep! only a week ago... it got in the way at karate, volleyball and most inportantly dancing!" I had long straight hair that went down to my waist and It always got into my face at hip-hop and latin-american dances like chachacha or rhumba. So I went to the hair cutter and et it cut.

We laughed and talked abouteverything that was in our heads... somehow we got from Sport to clothes to shopping... to cheese..... Well.... erm yeah.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Here's another AN sorry ;D

I've lost interest in some stories.

The stories are:

I fell asleep at Twilight

Mamma Mia Naruto Style

and

Hyuuga Mansion Sleepover.

I'm going to discontinue writing them.

If someone is interested to continue one of these story please review or write a pm.


End file.
